


Static

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not so fast, Pikachu,” Siobhan steps away, heading for the stairs. Leslie follows like a god damn puppy, ducking when the top half of Siobhan’s costume is thrown towards her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny and you’re really hot.” Leslie says from where she’s sprawled out on the couch. Siobhan raises an eyebrow, giving up on wiping the paint from her face. 

“And? You’re always horny after a fight.”

“Can we fuck? Like, now? I don’t even care if I get paint all over me.”

Siobhan laughs. It’s so Leslie, so blunt, and she completely ignores her while she bends to remove her boots.

“Is that a yes?” Leslie asks, and Siobhan can practically feel the woman’s eyes glued to her ass. “Shiv?” She gets a boot thrown at her for the nickname. 

The gloves follow once the other boot has been kicked off, and then Siobhan gestures to the zipper rat the back of her neck. “Give me a hand?”

Leslie is on her feet in an instant, tugging the zipper down as quickly as she can without breaking it, hands immediately on newly bared skin, making the hairs on the back of Siobhan’s neck stand up.

“Not so fast, Pikachu,” Siobhan steps away, heading for the stairs. Leslie follows like a god damn puppy, ducking when the top half of Siobhan’s costume is thrown towards her. Coming to a stop by their bed, Siobhan starts sliding off her pants, smirking when she sees Leslie eyeing her hungrily. 

“This is definitely a yes, right?” She’s practically vibrating at this point, electricity crackling over her skin. 

Siobhan says nothing, only turns and heads for the nearby door. Leslie follows practically blindly, not even registering where she is until Siobhan switches the water on. 

“Wait, what.”

She blinks, cursing when she realises that she’s been lead straight into the bathroom. “You’re such an asshole.”

Siobhan laughs and steps into the shower - the shower that they only had fixed for her benefit, the shower that Leslie can’t set foot in without electrocuting herself.

“And here I was, thinking of letting you stay and watch.”

Leslie stops in the doorway. Turning, she watches the water fall over Siobhan’s skin, streaked with black from the paint on her face and the spray in her hair. “Oh you  _ suck _ ,” Leslie whines. Siobhan has her back to her, but Leslie can definitely see a hand moving its way between her legs.

At the first deliberately loud moan from the brunette, Leslie says a quiet “fuck it” under her breath and slips her hand into her jeans.


End file.
